


Lingerie

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Leather Jackets, Lingerie, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Sam Wilson is Captain America and he deserves a celebration.
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'lingerie'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Sam Wilson is Captain America. Sam Wilson is Captain America. Sam Wilson is Captain America. Captain Sam Wilson, if you're out there, here's how I'd like to celebrate with you.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Sam Wilson. The Falcon. Captain America. A man deserving of the title. Undoubtedly so. And you can think of no better way than to congratulate him with you… in lingerie.

In the dim light of the bedroom, you’re flashing him a sexy smile from your position on the bed and his jaw drops as he drinks in the sight. You’re wearing his leather jacket. The brown one he favours so. Undone to offer him a tantalising glimpse of the lingerie beneath and when you shift, the jacket falls further open.

It’s a scarlet bra, draped in lace with a silk ribbon barely holding the cups together. Your arms push your breasts together, matching panties just peeking out from under the leather jacket and Sam. Sam stares  _ hungrily _ . He couldn’t have dreamt up a more erotic fantasy. 

“Hey, Captain.”

Your voice is barely above a whisper but you know he’s heard you. Approaching you with a widening smirk, content to let you take the lead. Power he willingly surrenders. Even if only for a moment. Even if it’s truly still his. An audible  _ thump _ and he sits on the bed. Knees fall open when you nudge them. Hands twitching as you straddle his parted legs, the thick muscles brushing your bare skin. 

“Isn’t that a pretty sight?”

Sam follows your gaze. A low growl at your bare thighs draped over his denim clad ones. You shift slightly, dragging your core against the growing hardness in his jeans and his eyes flutter. He looks wrecked already, the hard line of his jaw clenched as desire overtakes him. His fingers dig into your hips, guiding your movements as his breath comes out in short pants. But, you’re far from done.

“Kitten, you’re fucking  _ killing _ me.” 

Your palm on his chest, you push him down against the sheets. Sam groans, the sound practically soaking your underwear to the point you’re sure he can feel it. Eyes flashing with a warning not to move his hands, you slide down his body, leaving a trail of kisses in your wake. He whines when you move past his cock, your lips caressing his thighs instead before moving back up again, taking time to trace the defined lines of his chest and stomach with your tongue and then you’re at the start again, kissing him fervently. 

Sam is a  _ wreck _ by the time you’ve done this three times. Your lips have been everywhere except the one place he desperately craves them but you don’t take pity on him. Your mind is a fog of desire and you want, no,  _ need _ , him just as badly. Without warning, you pull your panties aside and slide down his length, gasping at the feel of stretching you. You’re still wearing that leather jacket, your skin burning up underneath but you’ve never seen him so turned on before. The time it takes you both to reach your peaks is embarrassingly short.

“Goddamn, kitten, what was that about?”

“Congratulations, Captain.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
